Mother Knows Best
by northleftsouth
Summary: Alex and Harper make noise in the dark. Teresa knows more than she's letting on. HALEX. Femslash. If it's not your cup of tea, don't take a sip.


**I do not own Wizards of Waverly Place or any of these characters.**

**

* * *

****Mother Knows Best**

My heart is pounding against my chest and I can barely breathe. Beads of sweat are building at my temple. I can't stop my hands from shaking as my eyes dart back and forth between the doors and the windows. Though the lights are out and the curtains are somewhat drawn, I have an unsettling feeling that someone is going to appear at any moment.

I kept telling her that I didn't think it was a good idea. I begged her not to make me go through with it but she guaranteed me that I would really enjoy it. Now I'm sitting here, gripping the table so hard that my knuckles are turning white, trying to keep myself from crying out. I've given up on trying to restrain myself from squirming in my seat but her firm grip keeps me from disturbing her while she works.

A few moans do manage to escape me. They are all high-pitched and seem to bounce off the walls of the deserted shop. No matter how many times I attempt to clamp my legs shut, she just pries them back open and continues to diligently perform her oral massage.

I don't know what time it is anymore. It seems like we've been down here forever. Maybe it's because we're doing something that we know—well, at least I know—we should not be doing. I'm trying to stay focused on all possible peek-a-boo places but she's making it really difficult for me to be alert. This constant state of nervousness and intensifying arousal is causing me to lose control over my body. Is this why she wanted us to do it here, of all places? Maybe this is how I'm supposed to feel; maybe this is the sensation that she wanted me to experience. I can hear her giggling as my leg starts to shake uncontrollably. She knows as well as I do that a climax will soon follow.

When I feel her slowing down, I wrap my legs around her torso to hold her in place. She continues to stroke me but at a very sluggish pace. I open my mouth to protest and a raspy whine creeps out of my throat in a tone that I've never used before.

"Alex, please don't stop. I'm almost there."

"I think I hear someone coming."

"I don't care, just finish."

"But Harper it could be my dad—"

"Alex…"

"Or my mom coming to look for us because we weren't in my room when they—"

I can't take it anymore. Before she can finish her sentence, I quickly glide my hand under the table and grab the back of her head, forcing her into me. She doesn't put up much of a fight, though. Instead, she dives back into it and her tongue moves so quickly that it does not take long for me regain that momentum as my leg starts twitching again. Before I can take my next breath, I feel the much anticipated muscle contraction and my body goes limp.

The cold air against my inner thigh as she quickly rolls from underneath the table. As soon as she gets to her feet, the lights flicker on and Jerry and Teresa are standing in their nightclothes with a bat and a spatula.

I immediately look at Alex who is just as surprised as I am to see them. She looks at me, then back at her parents and smiles awkwardly.

"Uh...what are you guys doing up so late?"

Teresa turns to look at the clock and then looks back at Alex very slowly. Her brow shoots up challengingly.

"It's actually early, two-thirty to be exact."

"Really?" She turns towards me and lowers her head, slightly. "Oh how time flies when you're having fun."

I'm beginning to think that she likes watching me tremble under pressure. I can see her smirking out of the corner of my eye as I try to think of something that will alleviate some of the suspicion in the room. Jerry seems to be generally uninterested and ready to go back to bed but there's something about Teresa's expression that makes me uneasy.

She turns to Jerry and tells him that he can go back to sleep. He mumbles something about turkey on rye and shuffles back upstairs.

When he is out of earshot, she crosses her arms over her chest and walks closer to us. She motions for Alex to sit down after setting her spatula gently on the table. We're all silent for a few seconds before she clears her throat and lowers her voice.

"I heard strange sounds coming from this very room when I was upstairs getting a glass of water. "

She looks back and fourth between me and Alex before she continues.

"I can't quite place it because I've never heard anything like it before. Not even in a zoo."

Alex starts chuckling as she watches my face grow brighter by the second. I stare down into my lap, not wanting to meet Teresa's gaze. I can feel her burning a hole in the top of my head.

"What is it, Harper? Do you know where the sound came from?"

I timidly look up at her and nod.

"Well what was it?"

"It was me."

Alex stopped laughing and looked at me intently. Her eyes widened and her jaw tightened. She started shaking her head vigorously. Teresa ignored her completely, focusing on me with a very concerned expression.

"What were you two doing down here?"

"Well, I…we were…"

"You were what?"

"We were just talking."

"Down here in the dark? Why couldn't you two talk upstairs?"

Alex puts her hand in the air, bringing her mothers attention back to her.

"We didn't want to disturb anyone."

"You could have just closed the door, Alex. You didn't need to come down into the shop."

"Well, mom, if you heard us all the way down here from upstairs, we definitely would have disturbed you, being a few feet away from your door."

"But why didn't you turn the lights on?"

"So people wouldn't think that the shop was open and start knocking or something like that."

"But everybody around here knows that we close at the same time everyday. Why would this day be any different?"

"Harper was scared that some drunken schmuck might start banging on the windows if he saw the lights on, demanding to be let in. That would have awakened the entire family and defeated the purpose of us coming down here entirely."

Teresa turns around and walks to the stairs. Alex and I exchange confused glances as she drags her feet to the foot of the stairs. She suddenly stops and turns back around to face us.

"So, are you guys coming to bed any time soon?"

"Yeah, mom, we'll be right up."

She looks at her then back at me and shakes her head. I get a very funny feeling in my stomach.

"I trust you, Harper, but when you two are together—"

"Mom, we're in the sub shop. What could we possibly be doing, and at this hour?"

Teresa narrows her eyes and puts her hands on her hips. A very uncomfortable silence builds in the room.

"You don't want to play this game with me, Alex. I know every trick in the book. Now, I might not have any magical powers or extraordinary abilities but it doesn't take a crystal ball to see what's going on here."

I can feel my stomach churning. She knows, I'm sure of it. What's worse is that I think she's completely aware that I know that she knows.

Her eyes flicker at me under the bright light, solidifying my fear.

"I'm going back to sleep but this is far from over. Remember to turn off this light before you come upstairs." We nod in unison. "And, Harper, be sure to remind Alex to wash her face and thoroughly brush her teeth before she goes to sleep. Goodnight. "


End file.
